yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Onikage Eko
"Sometimes I think about what it would be like to stab you. Don't worry, I'm not actually going to. Unless you piss me off, that is." - Onikage Eko First Name Eko Last Name Onikage IMVU Name Yaju Nicknames * Eko * Oni Age * Current age: 21 * Birthdate: 01/13 Gender Male Height 6' 4'' Weight 180lbs Blood type AB - Behaviour/Personality *Sadomasochist *Sarcastic *Generally bored *Loves pain, including inflicting it on opponents Appearance rn_88.jpg tumblr_nmokkf0hGC1t5tmeqo1_1280.jpg Xanxus.png Xanxus_by_nagoyakid-d3ko4qd.jpg xanxus_by_nessiys-d34z5m3.jpg Xanxus_Prepared.PNG xanxus00lq6ia.png Allignment: Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single Occupation/Class Occupation: Member of the Kuroyama Clan Rank: Prodigy Fighting Style Base Style: *Muy Thai *Capoiera Chi Base (Optional) * Alteration Chi Form '''Dou: '''The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial after receiving intense emotional pain and frustration, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channeling it through a target to deal damage. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. '''Chi Ash: '''Eko's chi has the ability to manifest itself into ash with all the properties ash has for exapmle its heat. He can manipulate it in any way he likes but in general he can solidify it into whatever shape he wants to for whatever purpose he can think of. The solid ash is not quite solid but rather a dense mass of ash that is protected by a thin enough layer of chi to keep its shape and function much like a solid would. This layer of chi is thin enough to contain the ash and also the ammount used is negiliable to his chi usage. Over time, the use of the ash will drain his chi pools much like any other chi ability. Weapon of Choice * Weapon Improvisation: Anything he gets his hands on. Allies/Enemies Ally: Talon (Kuroyama Clan Oyabun) Background Eko grew up in conditions that children shouldn't have to go through. In the Onikage clan, pain is pleasure and you do not feel pain the way any normal person feels pain. You are taught from a young age to embrace the pain and love it the way you would a gentle caress or a soft kiss to the cheek. Eko wasn't an acception to the rule. His elders started his pain training at age 6 and at first, as all children do, they reject it. He sobbed for the first few weeks and soon enough, that trait slowly slipped from him, they forced it out of him. In agonizing time, the years ticked by and by the time he was 10, he had already begun to relish in the pain they inflicted on him and scars riddled his body. They kept with his training as they started to learn of his overwhelming strength and began training him in a style of their martial arts and other fighting skills. He excelled in the first few months, showing great promise and while they saw him mercilously taking down his enemies and trainers, they reviled in his abilities and pushed him to the best of his abilities. They continued his training and through his early teen years finally broke him to the point where he could no longer feel the pain they were giving him but he still craved it none the less and felt that sick twisted pleasure that the pain they dealt him gave him. They had his mind twisted around to the point where he was just about insane. Time passed for Eko, he became part of a gang and for once felt a part of something that curbed his blood lusting desires and need to fight all the time, it satisfied that more than anything he's done before but that sort of got torn from him when Kasaihana blew up. Thankfully, he was well enough out of the city to even care at the time. He didn't have a place to live but that didn't really shake Eko too much, he would deal. Of course though, before he could find a new place to settle down and set up shop, someone contacted him, Jack Hitsugi. He gave Eko a proposition, train with him and push himself beyond his current limits and he'd be able to do so much more than what he could do now. He'd go to Jack's temple and live there until his training would be complete and he could go and do whatever the hell he wanted. Eko not knowing what else to do, said yes to the idea and went off to the Himalayas where he's been training with Jack, unlocking parts of himself he didn't even know existed. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Strength Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen